


#43 -- Bad Sex/Goes Wrong

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, In a way, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which what would be an ordinary bondage session goes wrong.





	#43 -- Bad Sex/Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It starts out simply enough. Move up the matter of restraints, get into handcuffs for this one, and things should be simple from there. But the moment that Poe puts the blindfold on, it’s as if Ben’s submerged in all but complete darkness. The Force is there, and yet he can't see Poe’s face, he can’t see anything, and Lisaris’ voice fills the quiet as if the Dark Sider is really here with them in place of Poe, stars, Lisaris’ voice...

_“...those are Force-suppressing cuffs...”_

And it’s there that Ben begins to struggle, thrashing urgently against the cuffs. The Force is gone. The Force is gone and I can’t breathe, I’m being buried alive, I --

“Ben!” Poe’s voice, cutting through the fog that is Ben’s memory.

_“...what would you do in order to keep your friends safe...”_

“Let me out,” he says. “By the Force, let me out.”

Poe does, takes the blindfold off, and hugs him tightly. “It’s okay, Ben. It’s okay. You’re safe now. You’re away from that monster.”

“I sh-shouldn’t even be upset,” Ben says, and the tears are there in his voice. “Y-you got it so much worse than I did.”

“Ben, we both got it bad. I was beaten. You were forced to listen, you were taunted.”

And more, Ben thinks. If only he could tell Poe. But he can’t. Poe will only think of him as disgusting and unclean.

Poe would never want him if he knew how Ben isn’t strong enough, isn’t good enough -- stars, Ben doesn't even deserve to be wanted like this --

Poe kisses his left temple, then his right. “It’s all right. I’ve got you. It’s not your fault.”

Ben wants to cry, aches to cry actually. Even as Poe strokes his hair and murmurs nonsensical love words into his ear, he wants to cry. In the end, he snuggles up against Poe’s chest. He lies there, coming back to reality even as Poe reassures him that he’s safe and very much loved.

 


End file.
